To Make You Happy
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Elsa is heartbroken when Anna and Kristoff ask for her blessing. And yet, she still says yes. Because all she wants is to make Anna happy.


_**I don't own Frozen**_

_**Alright, so this is technically number four in my overall number of Frozen fanfics. Yes, I have gotten obsessed, don't throw tomatoes, but Elsa is just too hot for me to pass up... odd considering her affinity for the cold. Anyway, I tried not to get obsessed and look where that's gotten me. I have a total of forty-three Frozen fanfictions in the works. Thanks a lot Disney. Anyway, this was the first one that I finished so I'm posting it. Enjoy, guys.**_

* * *

It was summertime again in Arendelle. Two years had passed since the Great Thaw and soon the castle doors would be open for all of the townspeople of the kingdom. Queen Elsa was throwing her annual Great Thaw ball and everyone was invited. The castle had been in an uproar all morning, getting the castle ready for the guests that would be coming to stay for the event.

Both royal sisters had been assisting as best they could. Elsa made the ice rink in the center of the ballroom so that the servants knew how many posts to put to stop anyone from accidentally sliding onto it, Anna helped cook the meals (and stole a few chocolates while she was at it), Elsa used her magic to make the same silk-textured ice that her original ice dress had been made of in order for it to be draped around the hall while Anna skated around the halls with brushes on her feet as a way to clean them like she did as a child. Safe to say, the royal family was just as busy as their servicing staff to make this the best party of the year.

At long last, night was upon them. Anna and Elsa both hurried to their opposite ends of the hallway in order to change into their ball clothing. Anna chose a summer dress with flower patterns decorated along the bodice, while Elsa chose one of her ice-themed summer dresses with snowflakes etched along the skirt. Examining each other once they met in the middle of the hall, the two sisters gave the ready sign and separated once more.

Elsa greeted the townspeople happily, watching the laughter and joy dance on their faces as they entered the castle and made their way throughout towards the ballroom. The queen returned the curtsies she received and nodded to the bows from the gentlemen. Many of the children instantly asked for a snowman to keep them company and Elsa complied, creating many different types of snowmen for the children to choose from and then they were all off, racing around the ballroom. Once the majority of the townspeople had arrived, Elsa made her way into the room as well, moving among the crowds in one of her ice-styled dresses and a snowflake adorning her braid.

Further in the castle, Anna and Kristoff were discussing something important between themselves. It was something they had discussed at length for days prior to the event and were still somewhat unsure about. It was that uncertainty that they were debating at that moment.

"Do you think now is a good time to ask her?" Kristoff inquired. "I mean, didn't she reject you and Hans during a party? Maybe parties aren't the right times to ask her important questions."

"Well, we've got to try." Anna replied, making her way into the ballroom.

"Wait!" The redhead turned back to him with a raised eyebrow and he grabbed her hand. "I'm coming with you. We do this together."

Anna grinned as she and Kristoff hurried up to Elsa. The queen turned to the pair with a bright smile. "Anna, Kristoff, how are you both this evening?"

"Very well, your majesty." Kristoff grinned. "But there's something important we need to tell you."

"Oh?" Elsa turned to her sister with a small smile and a nod.

Anna took a deep breath and a beaming smile split her face in half as she said, "Your Highness. I would like you to meet my fiancé, Kristoff."

Elsa's face fell instantly. _F-f-fiancé? As in… marriage?_

"We would like you to bless our marriage." Kristoff said softly, looking up at her with a large beaming smile as he held Anna's hand close to his heart.

Elsa warred with herself on whether to say no. The selfish part of her wanted to say it just so that she could keep Anna as hers, but that would drive a wedge between them like it did the first time, even though she had been right about Hans. The other part of her just wanted to make Anna happy and say yes, even at the cost of her own heart breaking in the process.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa closed her eyes for a moment before smiling and opening them. "Yes."

"Yes?" Kristoff asked breathlessly.

"Yes, I bless your marriage."

Anna's face lit up with the brightest smile Elsa had seen since they were children and the redhead jumped at the blonde, hugging her tightly. "Thank you so much, Elsa. Thank you!"

Elsa simply smiled down at her and stroked her hair, masking the pain in her chest by clutching Anna tight and returning the hug. Olaf watched the two sisters from next to Sven and he noticed the flash of hurt in Elsa's eyes, wondering what the queen could be upset about.

**_…_**

In the days leading up to the engagement party, Anna barely saw any of her sister. Whenever she would try to make time with Elsa, the blonde would give her an excuse as to why they couldn't. Between overseeing ball decorations and signing documents from other kingdoms, Elsa made certain that she was too busy to see the delighted look on her sister's face.

At last, the big day arrived and Anna donned one of her springtime dresses. Green patterns adorned the sky blue fabric, a mix of snowflakes and flowers that Elsa had said would look gorgeous on her. Surveying herself in the mirror with her favorite twin braids draped over her shoulders, Anna had to admit that her sister was right. Beaming happily, the redhead hurried from her room, hurrying to the dining hall to have breakfast with her family. Olaf and a Marshmallow replica were already there with Kristoff and Sven, chowing happily.

"Hey Anna!" Olaf called, waving her over.

"Hey Olaf!" Anna leaned into the snowman's flurry and gave him a quick but warm hug. "How are you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? How do you feel being engaged to Kristoff?"

"It feels amazing." Anna replied, glancing up and meeting the blue eyes of her fiancé. Looking around, she noticed the absence of her sister. "Where's Elsa?"

"Don't know." Kristoff replied, buttering some toast. "I haven't seen her all morning." Olaf and Marshmallow shared a look and Anna wondered what the pair was hiding from her.

Elsa was absent for all of breakfast and Anna didn't see her all day until just before lunch. She spotted her older sister walking down the hall away from the dining hall, back turned. "Elsa!" the redhead called, running to catch up with her sister.

Elsa turned with a small smile and faced her sister, chewing idly on an apple as she did. "Good afternoon, Anna." The queen greeted her younger sibling.

"Where've you been all day?" Anna panted, skidding to a stop in front of the blonde.

"I've just been finalizing the engagement plans. Don't want anything to be out of order for my little sister's engagement ball." Anna beamed up at her sister and was about to reply when Olaf and Sven came racing down the hall.

"Anna!" Olaf chuckled. "Kristoff says he's got a present for you! It's an engagement gift!"

"Tell him I'll be right there." Anna told them, turning back to Elsa only to find her older sister halfway down the hall. "Elsa?"

"I'll see you at the ball, Anna." Elsa called, taking another bite of her apple. "The dress looks wonderful on you, by the way."

Anna nodded and turned away from her sister, wondering what that was all about. Elsa was still a bit reclusive since the gates being opened, but she hadn't been that shut off since they were younger. Anna hoped her sister wasn't thinking of concealing herself once more due to the marriage.

Hurrying after Olaf and Sven, Anna came to a balcony in the palace and found Kristoff facing the door with something behind his back. "Kristoff, you said you wanted to see me?" the redhead inquired.

"Yeah, I, uh, I made you something." Bringing his hand from behind his back, the ice-harvester showed the princess a modest ring made of ice. "I crafted it myself as a reminder of how we met and why."

"Kristoff…" Anna breathed, letting him slip the ring on her finger. It was slightly loose but still pretty and she beamed, hugging him tightly. "Thank you!"

Olaf and Sven watched the display with grins on their faces, but paused when they glanced up and found Elsa also watching from a story or two higher across the courtyard. The saddened look in her eyes made them both almost begin bawling and Olaf once again wondered why the queen would look so sad that her sister was engaged.

At last, it was time for the ball and the celebration was in full swing. Dignitaries from all over came to attend the engagement party of the Arendelle sisters. All of them were just as interested in Elsa as they were in Anna, but the queen politely directed the attention back on her sister whenever she felt that some of the men weren't paying Anna enough mind.

The redhead was the center of attention for the night and Elsa made certain that the spotlight stayed on Anna. She stayed off to the side with Olaf and Marshmallow, keeping quiet as she watched her sister dance with different dignitaries and gossip with other princesses.

A little ways into the party, Kristoff rang a glass to gather everyone's attention. Holding his hand out to Anna, he asked, in a clear voice, "Would my fiancee care to give me the honor… of a dance?"

"It would be my honor." Anna replied, accepting his hand and letting herself be spun to the center of the dance floor.

Elsa watched her sister dance with Kristoff for a few moments before the pain in her chest became unbearable. Frost was beginning to form on the windows, so Elsa quickly excused herself from Olaf's company and made her way out onto the balcony to be alone. Looking up into the night sky, she found the moon shining brightly, rejoicing in her sister's happiness.

Two drops of water hit the stone beneath her fingers and Elsa glanced up to see if there were clouds overhead. The sky was clear and bright, not a cloud in sight. Glancing down again, Elsa felt wetness on her cheeks and realized that she was crying. Wiping the tears away, she tried to focus on being happy for Anna and Kristoff. Kristoff was a good man; he would take great care of her little sister.

Sinking to her knees, Elsa put her head on her folded arms and let the tears continue falling from her eyes, repressing the sobs threatening to filter from her mouth lest someone hear and get worried. Her sister was leaving her. Anna was in love with someone else. Elsa knew that it was foolish to believe that her sister would fall in love with her, but she had hoped beyond her heart's ability that Anna wouldn't find someone else to be with, that she would always have her sister with her.

Now, that hope had been dashed to pieces right before her eyes. Anna was going to marry Kristoff and be happy with him. There was no longer any room for Elsa in the redhead's life, which saddened the blonde considering she had barely been in her sister's life to begin with. Now there was no filling that hole in the ice queen's heart, but at least someone else had filled Anna's.

"Elsa?" The queen gasped and turned to find her sister slowly walking toward her. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

"A-Anna!" Elsa stood and glanced to the doors leading inside. "You shouldn't be out here. You should be enjoying your engagement party."

"Well, yeah, but I want to enjoy it with you part of it." The redhead watched the sadness play in her sister's eyes. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy today."

"I… I am happy." Elsa gave a half-hearted smile, but Anna wasn't buying it.

"Elsa, tell me what's wrong. You shouldn't be sad, not today and not ever. You're free, remember?"

Ice blue eyes looked up into the teal they loved so much and Elsa took a deep breath. "I… Anna, I'm trying to be happy for you, truly I am. I mean, the person I love more than anything else in the world is finally the happiest woman in the world, something I've always wanted to make happen. I just… I just always thought it would be me to make it happen." Anna mulled over this information for a moment before looking up at her sister again.

"You're… you're in love with me?" Elsa gave a swift nod, tears still rolling down her cheeks as Anna tried to make sense of the situation. "But then… why did you give us your blessing?" Ice blue eyes met teal once more and Anna took a step back at the emotion in her sister's gaze.

"Because… I… I want you to be happy. I did it to make you happy." Elsa turned her gaze toward the sky. "Everything I do is to make you happy."

There was silence between them for a few moments. Unbeknownst to either, Olaf and Sven had dragged Kristoff over and were motioning for him to be quiet as they watched and listened. Anna chewed her lip for a moment as she turned to her big sister. "Elsa?"

The queen turned to her sister with a nod. Anna took Elsa's chin in her hand and whispered, "You do make me happy. Even if I do have Kristoff, he's not my sister. Only having my sister with me again could make me the happiest woman in the world. That will never change." Lifting herself on her toes, Anna pressed her lips to Elsa's, shocking the queen and their audience.

When the short kiss ended, Elsa beamed and wrapped her sister in a hug. "Congratulations on your engagement, Anna." She sniffed. "Kristoff had better take good care of you."

"I promise I will." Both sisters gasped as Kristoff walked forward, motioning for Olaf and Sven to stay back.

"K-Kristoff!" Anna gulped. "Uh, how much of that did you see?"

"Enough to know that I will always be second best to family." Anna opened her mouth to apologize, but the blonde man put a finger to her lips and turned to Elsa with a large grin. "And that will always be fine so long as the royal family of Arendelle stays together from now on."

Elsa understood. He was going to keep his promise of taking care of Anna so long as she promised never to shut her sister out again. With a nod, she replied, "You can count on it."

Olaf and Sven cheered in the doorway and the trio made their way inside, Elsa and Anna entertaining the dignitaries together and even getting their own dance together as well. The night ended on a soft note and Elsa retired to bed, glancing at an ice sculpture she'd made not too long ago. It was of her and Anna hugging together. After a moment's thought, Elsa melted it down and began forming another one.

Putting Anna in the center, she put Kristoff off to Anna's right, with Sven standing next to his partner then she put herself at Anna's left with Olaf standing next to their legs and she completed the look with a large crystalline heart wrapping around all of them and the word family hanging above. Slipping beneath her blanket, the ice queen finally slept, the crystal heart shimmering in the moonlight.

* * *

**_I thought it would be something sweet considering the lack of actual angsty stuff that I've seen (it may just be me considering I'm still relatively new to the fandom despite reading all of the M and T rated stories within the course of a week at most) and I wanted to see what would happen if Anna knew Elsa loved her and still chose Kristoff (something I haven't seen myself due to purposefully keeping Kristoff and Hans out of the filter equation). _**

**_So yeah, rant's over. _****_Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile._**

**_Go ahead and review!_**


End file.
